Moments With You
by luckybear101
Summary: Despite everything, Blair and Dan find they do have things in common.


Moments With You:

As she was showering that night all Blair could think about was how things were way out of sorts. Why was it she couldn't stop thinking about him? She got out of the shower and dried off not bothering to get dressed. She just headed straight for bed. Dan was there waiting for her , half dosing. She lay down beside him sighing contently. Dan rested his head on her stomach just as he had done so many times before.

They lay there together in the dark content just to be together for a long time. They spent their time between dozing and just enjoying being in bed together. They talked about everything under the sun as they laid there together. It was nice just being. There was not reason for them to get out of bed or deal with the outside world for a long time to come.

And as nice as it was just laying there together, Blair couldn't help but take pleasure when Dan did as he was prone to do when they lay like that dozing and talking and reached between her legs and began to do as he had said in the poem and masturbate her. She moaned loudly as he released the pressure that had been building in her for some time. "Why do I have a feeling you don't want to sleep?" she panted as he got up from where he lay and climbed between her bent legs. She could feel his dick brushing against her dripping pussy as he leaned down and kissed her.

They held that pose for some time before Blair asked breathlessly between kisses, "Well, are you going to stick it in or not?"

Dan complied without a second's hesitation thrusting into her hard. Blair moaned loudly as he began to pound her already feeling herself clenching quite hard around him. She brought her hips up to meet him. They slowly got each other off. Dan slowed down even more as he began to cum. He looked her in the eyes as he deliberately and purposefully spilled his seed inside her. Blair's last thought as she felt that glorious warm liquid seeping into her was how it was going to be a long night for them both without much sleep.

"I thought that you said you needed to get to sleep," Dan said from the bed as Blair appeared in the entry of the bedroom.

Blair ignored him carefully climbing onto the bed. She didn't want to spill her large plate of food. "I just have a feeling that I am not going to be getting much sleep tonight, and I will need my strength."

"Oh!" Blair moaned pinching her nipples. She squirmed around as Dan's tongue ran along her opening.

The pressure was building between her legs like never before. She was sure that this time he was going to do her in. She reached down and grabbed a fist full of his hair as he ran his tongue rapidly over her clit. "Right," she panted, "right there! Oh!" Her back arched as her orgasm overcame her.

Blair collapsed in a heap on her pillow as Dan climbed up her body. He took one of her nipples into his mouth flicking his tongue over it in such a way that it prolonged her aftershocks. Blair moaned incoherently as he moved to the other nipple. "You're killing me," she managed to pant out as she felt her juices coating her thighs.

"But what a way to die," Dan told her kissing his way up her body.

He placed a light kiss on her lips as his cock slipped easily inside her. Blair groaned a little against his mouth as he began to work himself inside her. His thrusts were sallow and slow at first. "Harder," Blair moaned breaking their kiss momentarily.

Instead Dan pulled his dick out of her and sat up. Blair looked at him disbelievingly. His cock stood at attention already very wet from its brief stay inside her. "Come here," he told her.

Blair sat up. Dan pulled her close to him kissing her briefly before spinning her around. Her back toward his chest Milo rammed his cock forcefully inside her causing Blair to moan loudly. He bounced her up and down on his lap rapidly. "Tell me," he asked her teasingly, "what do you want for Christmas?"

"For you to cum inside me," Blair told him.

"That can be arranged," he told her squirting into her. Blair moaned loudly as his seed filled her up. She felt herself falling over the edge as he jerked inside her.

The pair collapsed on the bed panting heavily. "Are we going to fuck all day?" Blair asked looking over at the clock to see that it was only six in the morning.

"I don't know," Dan answered smiling. "Do you want to?"

Blair didn't respond before drifting off to sleep. The last things she thought before going to sleep was how great oral sex was in the morning. Dan followed her to sleep soon after. They slept in each other's arms for some time before they woke up again.


End file.
